


Wedding day

by EZM2016



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Nerves are normal on your wedding day....right?





	Wedding day

"Ahmm" The preacher cleared his throat, looking at the younger man expectantly.

The man in question was having an internal crisis.

 _'_ _I can't do this!'_ He thought urgently.

 _'_ _What made me think I could do this?'_ He asked himself.

 _'_ _I have lost my mind getting up in front of all of these people!'_ he continued to think in panic.

 _'_ _I have trouble talking about emotions, especially mine, in the comfort of my own home!'_ he thought.

 _'_ _Now I have to do it here?!'_ He panicked more.

 _'_ _Relax.'_ He urged himself.

 _'_ _Just say it, it's just two words. What is so hard about that?'_ he reasoned.

The man began to sweat, biting his bottom lip and mentally willing the words to come out. His fiancé at this point was beginning to worry about him, almost able to see the wheel's turning in their better half's head.

Looking up into the eyes he had come to love, the eyes he could always get lost in, where he felt most safe. Taking a deep, calming, breath he tried to speak again.

"I do" He breathed out, just loud enough for his fiancé and the preacher to hear, causing his fiancé to smile encouragingly at him.

"Roy Mustang and Edward Elric, I now pronounce you Husband and Husband. You may kiss." The Preacher said, finishing the ceremony.

Roy leaned in brushing his lips against his now husband's as he whispered against his lips.

"I knew you could do it, Ed."


End file.
